


The Watermelon Challenge

by br0ken_hands



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Happy 3rd Korrasami Anniversary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: Asami and Opal really have picked the biggest goofs in Republic City to love, but if Asami's being honest with herself, she wouldn't have it any other way. Written and published for the 3 year anniversary of Korrasami becoming canon. Pure unadulterated fluff.





	The Watermelon Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen the watermelon challenge before, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X23s6hflciM  
> Happy 3rd Korrasami anniversary!

Asami's footfalls echo through the halls of Air Temple Island, her Future Industries jacket folded over her arm, hair bobbing in its flawless waves as she makes her way towards the courtyard. Her girlfriend wasn't expecting her for another few hours until after her meeting with Raiko, but a series of well-timed distractions had resulted in a cancelled meeting and the CEO was, quite frankly, relieved to be able to spend the sunny day away from her paperwork with Korra.  
  
"Good afternoon, Pema!" She says cheerfully, watching as the mother of the Air nation towed a trundling Rohan behind her.  
  
Pema blinks in surprise, a smile spreading over tired features. "Hi Asami, I didn't know you'd be coming over so early."  
  
Asami shrugs. "I didn't want to only be able to enjoy the weather by staring out my office windows, I guess. Do you know where I can find Korra?" She kneels down towards the youngest of Tenzin's family and ruffles his hair. "Hi, Rohan, I hope you're not giving your mother too much trouble."  
  
Pema laughs and tilts her head towards the practice yard. "I think I saw them outside last, but you'll probably hear her before you see her."  
  
Beside her, Rohan tugged at Pema's robes and the mother huffs. "Rohan's excited to go find Jinora, I'll see you later, Asami."  
  
The corner of Asami's lip curls up in a small smile and she waves at Rohan as they continue to make their way deeper into the halls. Heading towards the practice yard, the smile grows bigger as, indeed, she could hear whoops of excitement filtering through the walls.  
  
Emerging into the sunlight, she first catches sight of Opal sitting on the steps, head thrown back in easy laughter.  
  
"Hey, Opal!" Asami says in greeting, lowering herself to sit beside Opal, "What's got you in such a mood?"  
  
Opal points towards the end of the practice yard, still laughing. "We picked the biggest doofuses to date, Asami."  
  
There, Korra and Bolin each had a pile of watermelons stacked up and Asami could hear Bolin grunting in exertion. A small crowd of Air Acolytes had gathered in a circle, cheering on the earthbender boy.  
  
"So that's where all those math questions about a person buying 40 watermelons comes from..." Asami mumbles, humoured but still confused.  
  
Bolin falls over on his bum, exhausted. "Korra, I can't do it, you try."  
  
Asami stands up, dusting herself off. "I think I should go over there and make sure nobody dies." She makes her way through the crowd, a frown creasing her face in concern. "What's happening here?"  
  
Korra turns when she hears Asami's voice, and her eyes light up. "Asami, I'm so glad you're here! We're trying to blow up watermelons!"  
  
The frown gets increasingly deep. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Just watch." The Avatar grins, pulling a watermelon from the pile and situated it between the inside of her knees, "I'm gonna split this melon with just the power of my thighs!"  
  
The Air Acolytes around her cheer, clearly excited by the prospect of this show of strength.  
  
"Korra, I..."  
  
Korra pays no heed, and instead focuses her attention on the watermelon. "Hnnnnggg...." She grunts, squeezing her eyes together in an effort to erupt the watermelon.  
  
Asami is somewhat at a loss, unsure of how her girlfriend manages to make such a ridiculous act look even vaguely attractive when,  
  
BANG  
  
Asami ducks from a chunk of melon that soars overhead and the Air Acolytes erupt into loud screams of celebration as Korra leaps in the air, sending flecks of red fruit flying around the practice yard.  
  
"Asami, did you see that?" She yells, thumping Bolin solidly in the back.  
  
Asami can hear Opal losing her mind laughing in the background and she can feel a blush creeping up her face, half out of embarrassment of the ridiculousness of the situation, half from the fact that Korra just pulverised a watermelon using nothing but the strength in her thighs, which she would admit, was rather hot. She picks her way over splattered watermelon to get to Korra and shaking her head lovingly. "Of all the people I fell in love with, it had to be someone as crazy as you."  
  
The Avatar grins, all crooked and teeth showing. "You love it though."  
  
Asami rolls her eyes and kisses the smiles off of Korra's face, much to the thrill of the Air Acolytes around them. "I guess I do." She mutters between soft kisses and stupid smiles.  
  
It's two hours later that Asami gets to tug Korra away to make out more after Tenzin makes the Avatar and Bolin clean up all the remnants of their little challenge from the practice yard.


End file.
